PTL 1 discloses a hydrogen generator including: a desulfurizer including a hollow container in which a catalyst that adsorbs a sulfur compound contained in a material gas is contained; a reformer portion configured to generate a hydrogen-containing reformed gas by a reforming reaction using the material gas having flowed through the desulfurizer and water; and a heater configured to heat the desulfurizer, wherein: the desulfurizer is arranged outside the reformer portion so as to be spaced apart from the reformer portion; and the heater is formed in a spiral shape along an inner wall of an outer surface of the desulfurizer and is arranged so as to be spaced apart from the reformer portion.